


Officer Friendly

by elistaire



Category: The Breed (2001)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Gray puts on his scary face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Friendly

Aaron brought the monster in him to the fore, letting the ravenous hunger come through his veins. He bared his sharp teeth with a snarl, growled deep in his throat, and glared at the world with eyes he knew had turned a blazing dark yellow.

The schoolchildren screamed.

Aaron reined in his beast, normal once more.

“Do it again!” the children cried, “Do it again!” They laughed and clapped their hands. One little girl squealed in delight and clutched at his trousers.

Aaron caught the eye of the teacher, who shrugged at him.

“Okay,” he agreed, “but only once more.”


End file.
